grass is greener
by cleo873
Summary: kikyo breaks up with inuyasha and sango tries to get inuyasha and kagome together. but inuyasha has something else on his mind.
1. breaking up

grass is greener 

I've put their ages from the oldest to the youngest.

Sesshomaru: 18

Rin: 18

Hojo: 18

Sango: 17

Inuyasha: 17

Kikyo: 17

Miroku: 17

Kouga: 17

Ayame: 16 nearly 17

Kagome: 16

Chapter 1: breaking up

"Beep beep beep" went kagome's alarm in the morning. "there just aren't enough hours in the night" thought kagome as she turned her alarm off. She got up and started getting ready for school.

"kagome breakfast is ready" said kagome's mum

"ok" kagome had finished doing her hair and makeup and went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. An hour later kagome was on her way to school. She went to Sango's house and sango drove to school (like every school day).

"I got something to tell you" sango sang to kagome.

"what?"

"its about a certain hanyou you like"

"tell me"

"I was with miroku last night and then he got a phone call. After he finished talking on the phone all he told me was he has to go somewhere and left"

"so what is that to do with inuyasha?"

"well he phoned me later that night and apologised for going and explained that it was inuyasha on the phone because kikyo broke up with him and you know those rumours about her cheating on inuyasha and sleeping with everyone…………. They're true."

"that's not good news poor inuyasha he must be so upset"

"well he'll be upset which means he's gonna need someone to be there for him and that means you can be the one to do that and then when he's ready to date you can guess who he's gonna go out with"

"who?"

"you of course"

"do you really think he'll want to go out with me"

"why not he's single you're single and you've been single for a really long time it's time you had another boyfriend. I know you went through a lot with hojo……"

"please don't mention him it still freaks me out when someone mentions him" kagome said before sango got to finish what she was going to say.

"kagome don't worry you know as well as I do that he's behind bars and wont even be able to get near you for at least another couple of years and by that time he will probably have forgotten about you"

"yeh I guess you're right" kagome started getting memories about hojo and a tear fell down her cheek.

"kagome im sorry lets just forget I ever mentioned him ok?"

Kagome nodded. Sango let go off the wheel and hugged kagome forgetting that she's driving.

"SANGO THE WHEEL!!!!" kagome shouted as the car went onto the other side of the road. Sango quickly let go off kagome and drove onto the right side of the road just before she was about to crash. The car beeped at her.

"HEY CANT YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CHEER UP MY FRIEND HERE!!!!" sango shouted out the window as the other driver was shouting back. Kagome couldn't help but find it funny and she giggled a little. "well that worked I should do things like that more often"

"sango you do that enough as it is even when your not hugging me. Remember last week" sango had a flash back of her almost crashing the car "and a couple of days before that" she had another flash back of her almost crashing. "oh and 2 weeks before that when….."

"ok I get it you don't need to remind."

"it's amazing how you got your license"

"lets change the subject" kagome's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"tell sango she needs keeps her hands on the wheel" miroku said on the phone.

"I heard that" sango shouts at the phone.

"how?"

"you're on loudspeaker" kagome said.

"oops" miroku said

"and how exactly did you know I took my hands off the wheel?"

"im in the car behind you" sango looked in the mirror and saw inuyasha driving an miroku in the passengers seat. Kagome turned to look and waved. Miroku waved but inuyasha wasn't looking at them. He was thinking too much and didn't even realise miroku was on the phone to kagome and sango.

"so how's inuyasha this morning? Better then he looks?" sango asked miroku.

"he wont speak to me about it"

"that bad huh?"

"he hasn't said a word to me at all but this morning when I saw him he looked like he'd been crying" inuyasha quickly stopped the car and glared at miroku.

"ummm maybe I should get off the phone it looks like im gonna die I love you sango goodbye kagome please come to my funeral"

"love u two mir………" he put the phone down before she got to finish. Five minutes later he was in Sango's car.

"I can't believe inuyasha kicked me out of his car……….literally."

"I can" sango said.

"So inuyasha was really crying?" kagome asked miroku. He nodded. "kikyo must have really hurt him"

"well he was in love with kikyo and he thought she was in love with him. But I guess he was wrong"

"I don't know what he's doing with girls like that anyway all those girls are the same" sango said.

"you know what else he found out"

"What?"

"guess who could be a father in eight months"

"what?!!!" sango shouted as she turned and once again almost crashed the car but got a hold of the wheel in time.

"that's the second time this morning you put my life in danger you're banned from driving this car till tomorrow. Kagome you drive."

"no way this is my car"

"sango you are distracted by too many things and kagome's a better driver"

"I don't care you cant tell me what to do"

"fine I guess you don't want me to take you to a big fancy restaurant this weekend and buy you that necklace you wanted" miroku said with a sigh. (it was miroku's and Sango's anniversary on the weekend). Sango pulled over and kagome and sango switched places. Kagome started driving and was a lot better then sango.

"ok tell us about what he heard. Is she really pregnant?" sango asked.

"yes and she's not sure who the father is…….. But she's narrowed it down…….to seven"

"so inuyasha is in that seven?" sango asks as miroku nods. "I hope it isn't his"

"we all hope that"

"miroku I'm getting worried what if that happens to us. What if I end up getting pregnant before I even finish school"

"ok you're starting to freak me out a little sango please don't say that"

"but we need to think about these things"

"ummm…lets talk about something else."

"oh yeh do you know who else could be the father"

"who?"

"sesshomaru" kagome's and Sango's eyes widened.

"you can't be serious"

"I am…… she told him last night"

"so I bet he hates his brother at the moment and will hate him for a very long time"

"well if you think about it they've never been exactly what you call close."

"what did he say to sesshomaru?"

"nothing he just phoned up rin and told her that he could be a daddy and then she broke up with sesshomaru."

They finally arrived at school but couldn't find inuyasha. They saw inuyasha's car so they thought he must be here somewhere.

"hey guys" a voice came from behind kagome.

"hey ayame and kouga" said sango. They turned and saw kouga with marks that looked like he just got into a fight.

"kouga what happened to you?" said kagome

"it was inuyasha I don't know what happened all I did is mention kikyo and he attacked me" kouga said.

"oh I guess you haven't heard." said sango.

"heard what?" ayame and kouga asked.

"kikyo broke up with inuyasha and he also found out the rumours of her sleeping around where true". they told ayame and kouga the story then heard the bell. kouga and ayame had shocked faces the whole time they were on their way to class. Neither one of them could believe inuyasha or sesshomaru could be a dad. Inuyasha never mentioned to any of them that he's had sex with her, but then they thought it must be obvious because kikyo's such a slut. Now that they think about it, they should have known the rumours were definitely true. They arrived in class and inuyasha was sat in there. They didn't dare speak to him just encase he still wanted to attack people. He can hold a grudge for a very long time and they knew it. After school finished they started walking to their cars.

"see you guys later" ayame said as she and kouga got in his car and kouga started driving. Sango thought of a plan to get inuyasha and kagome alone together.

"oh my god miroku we forgot about that thing we have to do" sango said. They looked confused, even miroku didn't know what she was going on about.

"what thing?" miroku asked.

"you mean you can't remember the thing? I thought you loved me how could you forget the thing" she said as she started to fake cry.

"sango its ok we'll go do the thing I still love you" sango stopped fake crying and smiled.

"good. Ok kagome you go with inuyasha because me and miroku have that thing."

"Ummm…… ok" kagome said looking confused. Kagome went in inuyasha's car and miroku went in Sango's.

When miroku and sango got in the car miroku got a perverted grin on his face.

"so what was that thing you were talking about?" miroku asked as he stroked her leg.

"well it's not that!!!!" sango yelled at miroku.

"then what was that thing you were talking about?"

"don't you get it!!! it's a plan to get inuyasha and kagome alone!!!"

"why?" miroku looks confused. Sango whacks her head on the wheel.

"someone kill me"

"oh I get what you're up to."

"finally!!"

"sango don't you dare get involved"

"why not"

"remember what happened last time you got involved in kagome's relationship. How you got her and hojo together."

"but that was with hojo this is different at least we know inuyasha and know he wont harm her."

"you're just lucky kagome doesn't know it's partly your fault she went through all that pain and suffering."

"and you think I don't feel bad. You don't have to remind me I feel bad enough as it is. Do you want me to feel worse!!!!!" sango shouted at miroku as she started to cry. Miroku put his arm around here and started comforting her.

"im sorry sango I didn't mean it."

"no you're right its all my fault and I hate myself for it."

"why don't we get you home and I'll stay with you as long as you like and we'll just cuddle."

"you sure you don't want more then that"

"im trying not to want that"

"well we can't anyway because my parents are in so we'll have to go to your place"

"I still can't believe your parents still wont let me in the house."

"you would if you saw the boyfriends my sister brought home, every time they were either drunk, stoned or in some gang."

"but that was your sister's boyfriends so why can't I come to your house?"

"dunno, anyway lets just go back to my place"

"ok but im driving"

"why?"

"because I don't like the way you're driving today"

"fine" they both swapped where they were sitting and miroku drove to his house.


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Inuyasha

Some chapters are going to focus on a different character and their problems. The first one I've chosen is Inuyasha and you will see the problems he has at home with his father. The next one will be Miroku.

The next day.

Kagome walked to Sango's house and knocked on the door. Sango answered it and they both got in the car.

"So how was it?" Sango said as she drove down the road.

"How was what?"

"You know….. yesterday when you and Inuyasha were in the car alone together." Sango said excited, expecting it to be something like a fairy tale.

"Nothing he just took me home."

"That's it!!! Not even a kiss or holding hands or cuddling or……. Something?"

"He hardly even spoke to me."

"So I wasted our shopping day for nothing." (Wednesday was always their shopping day every week.)

"I caught him looking at me a couple of times, but he just looked away when I looked."

"Well at least it's something……maybe he's just still not over Kikyo."

"Yeh that's probably it."

10 minutes later they arrived at school. They got out of the car and saw Miroku and Inuyasha get out of Inuyasha's car. Miroku looked like he was going to faint. Sango and Kagome walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Miroku are you ok?" Sango said.

"You…..your……no….. crashes…….driving." Miroku said as he could hardly breathe.

"Sweetie you're not making any sense."

"He's talking about your driving." Inuyasha said as he pointed to Sango.

" AND WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH MY DRIVING TODAY. ALL I DID WAS DRIVE WITHOUT ALMOST CRASHING!!! Sango said and then thought for a moment. "…………. ohhhhh now I get what you mean."

"Wow I didn't realise it but you didn't do a Sango once." Kagome said looking surprised. (They called it doing a sango when she almost crashes). They all started congratulating Sango.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ayame said as her and Kouga were walking towards them.

"I didn't do a Sango!" Sango announced sounding like she's proud of herself. Ayame and Kouga started congratulating her as well.

The bell went and they all started going to class. On the way Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking and she saw him. She gave him a look to say "you know this is your child I'm carrying." He started to think about that. Not that he hasn't been thinking about it enough these past few day. He had to talk to her about it, but how could he do that without everyone knowing?

"I'll do it tonight." He thought to himself.

Later that day.

It was after school and Inuyasha decided to text Kikyo to make sure she's alone when he goes round there. _im comin rnd ur house after skwl 2 tlk b alone _he sent to her.

"Hey who're you texting?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Oh my dad just text me to remind me that…….. I've got the dentist today." Inuyasha said quickly trying to make up something.

"But didn't you have the dentist last week?"

"Yes I did…… but ……ummm……….. that was for this tooth." He said as he pointed to his fang "this time I've got to go for this one. He only checks one tooth at a time." They all looked at him confused.

"He only checks one tooth at a time?" Kouga finally asked.

"Doesn't yours?"

"Not really"

"Oh well maybe I should talk to my dentist about that when I go."

"So do you want me to drive miroku home today?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Hey don't say it like that you make me sound like a little kid and you're deciding who's going to baby-sit me." Miroku started whining like a child.

"Well you sound like it right now." Inuyasha said.

"So do you want mummy to take the widdle baby home?" Sango said.

"what are you two my parents now?" miroku asked.

"Now if you behave we might even buy you a toy this weekend." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Really?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"don't talk about your father like that or no-one will take you home. " sango said.

"God I'd love to be your actual child you two sound like you're going to be great parents." miroku said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you know we're joking."

"So was I."

"Anyway do you want me to take him home or do you have enough time"

"I have enough time don't worry." Inuyasha said.

"Ok…… so shall we all get going now because your gonna miss your appointment." miroku said.

"Oh right yeah lets go." Inuyasha and Miroku said bye to everyone and went to Inuyasha's car.

"Ok where are you really going?" Miroku asked.

"I told you, the dentist." Inuyasha said as he started driving.

"I'm not as dumb as you think, I know you're going somewhere and I wanna know where."

"Ok but promise you wont tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I'm going to see kikyo." Inuyasha said. Miroku didn't say anything, just had a perverted grin on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I see, going for one last ride eh." Miroku said. Inuyasha whacked him on the head.

"Do you think im that desperate to go back to her."

"So why are you going to see her?"

"Why do you think!!" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

"ohhhhh because your afraid the baby is yours. Am I right?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sango's right, you are slow."

"She said that?"

"yep, and I can see why."

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Sango will leave me for someone better?"

"No way, she's crazy about you."

"I just get afraid sometimes that she'll go for someone smart because she's so smart."

"If she was going for someone smart she wouldn't have chosen you in the first place."

"I know but what if she changes her mind and chooses someone better."

"By the looks of it, it doesn't look like there's anyone better in her eyes and there never will be."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So anyway about Kikyo."

"What about her?"

"What if you're the father of her child? What are you going to do?"

"Well first it will depend on if it really is mine and if it is it's up to kikyo if she wants me to support her."

"And if she doesn't?"

"It's up to her." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"So if she wants you to, you're actually gonna be a father?"

"I still haven't decided."

"What would you do if Sango was pregnant?"

"Why? What did Sango tell you?" Miroku asked looking worried.

"Nothing but…"

"when did she find out?"

"Miroku…."

"Was she going to tell me?"

"Miroku you're not listening…."

"I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Miroku!!!! Sango's not pregnant!!!!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku.

"God why would you scare me like that?"

"Well at least I know now what you would do. Run away from your mistake."

"No I wouldn't because me and Sango are always careful so we wouldn't make that mistake."

"What like you did with Kagome. You two were really careful." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I told you. We were drunk."

"Exactly, so how do you know the same thing isn't going to happen with Sango?"

"Well for one thing I couldn't get her drunk if I tried, and believe me I've tried."

"That's actually believable. I've never seen her drink."

"see."

"I just hope you don't do the same thing with Sango and get her mad. You did burn the tape right?"

"What makes you think I still have it?"

"Because I know you and you're a pervert."

"Why would I wanna keep it. It's not like I would wanna watch it."

"You better not because if you do, you're dead."

7 minutes later they arrived at Miroku's and he got out of the car and went inside. Inuyasha started driving to kikyo's house.

"Her car is in the driveway which means that's she's most likely in." Inuyasha said to himself. He went and knocked on the door. Kikyo answered the door.

"So what did you wanna speak to me about?" Kikyo asked.

"The future." Inuyasha said.

"What about it?"

"Well that child you're carrying could be mine."

"So you wanna take responsibility if it is yours." Kikyo guessed. Inuyasha gave a slight nod.

"Why don't we go inside somewhere, and talk about this. Can we go in your car?"

"Why can't I come in here?"

"My dads home and he'll kill you if he sees you."

"Is he that mad at me?"

"You don't even wanna know what he said he's gonna do if he catches any of the guys who could be the father."

"Oh. Is it that bad?"

"Lets just say if he does what he said then it will be kinda impossible for you to ever have kids again." Kikyo explained to him. Inuyasha gulped.

"You know what, I think going to my car isn't such a bad idea after all. In fact lets drive to somewhere where he wont ever be able to find us."

"Actually we better go somewhere just in case my dad looks out the window and sees you. Why don't we go to your place?" Kikyo said as they walked to the car.

"Not a good place to go. He will most likely be in." Inuyasha said as they got in the car.

"Is he still drinking?"

"He wont quit even though he knows what he does to me when he drinks. At least now I can fight back."

"You should really tell the police. He should be sent to jail for what he's done to you."

"He needs help that's what he needs. Jail doesn't help, he went there before and came back worse."

"Is that when he started to….."

"Touch me? Yes." Inuyasha said. Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I'm ok!!!" He snapped at her.

"Im just trying to show some sympathy you don't need to be like that!!"

"I don't need any sympathy thank you."

"Ok, we wont talk about it."

"I'm not here to talk about that anyway, I'm here to talk about the baby."

"Well if it is yours then what do you want to do."

"I want to make things right…. Not like some guys who run away from their problems."

"So you wanna be a father if its yours?"

"Basically yes."

"Well if you want to then you can be a father if its yours."

"If it's not mine are you sure you wanna be a single mum?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm scared." Kikyo said as she started to cry. Inuyasha put his arm around her as he felt sorry for her (well, in a way). She looked at him and he looked at her. As Kikyo was about to kiss Inuyasha he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, but im not going to get back with you." Inuyasha said.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll do the same as before."

"No I wont."

"How can I trust you after what you done to me."

"Fine lets just forget about all this." Kikyo said as she got out of the car.

"Fine."

"That includes forgetting about you being the father."

"I know." Inuyasha drove off as kikyo stormed off into her house. A few minutes later he arrived at his house dreading the fact that his father got some money today and would have spent it on alcohol. He smelt alcohol as soon as he walked in.

"Hey, dads looking for you." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"tell him I'm not in the mood today."

"You tell him that. Oh and me and Rin are back together no thanks to you at all."

"Why would I care about your relationship."

"Well you seem to care when you were destroying it!!!!!!"

"That's because you slept with my ex girlfriend!!!!!!!!"

"Who hasn't." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. Just as he was about to go and knock Sesshomaru out he heard a voice.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha's dad. Inuyasha went upstairs and found him in Inuyasha's bedroom and found his dad wrecking his stuff.

"What are you doing to my room!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Just as he finished his sentence his dad punched him.

"What have you done with my money you son of a bitch!!!!!!"

"I haven't touched your fucking money!!!!!"

"Then where is it?"

"Have you checked Sesshomaru's room?" Inuyasha asked. As he said that his dad punched him a few more times.

"How dare you speak about your brother like that. Your brother would never do something like that. He's perfect."

"He's not perfect."

"Tell me again who's fault it is that your mother died." Inuyasha didn't say anything. "See, if you weren't born she would still be alive. Now get out of my house I don't even wanna look at you right now!!!!" Inuyasha thought there would be no point arguing so he did what his father said and got out of the house. He went to his car and drove to Miroku's. He knew he was always welcome there when his dad was like this.

Miroku and Sango were on the bed making out in just their underwear. Miroku was about to take Sango's bra off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." Miroku said to himself. He put on his clothes and went to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Inuyasha had been beaten up. "I suppose your not here to just say hello and then go." Miroku said with a sigh. Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn." He said to himself. "Oh well, it's not like we can plan when your dad will drink. Come in." They went into the kitchen. "You want a drink of anything?"

"I guess ill have coffee." Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Miroku said as he went to the bottom of the stairs. "Sango get dressed Inuyasha's here!!!! I'm making a drink do you want anything!!!"

"How bout some coffee!!!!"

"Sure!!!!" Miroku shouted as he started walking back to the kitchen. He started making the drinks. A few minutes later Sango came down fully dressed and look at Inuyasha's face.

"Not too bad this time. Does it hurt at all?" Sango asked.

"No." Inuyasha said then started sipping his drink.

"Is this my drink here Miroku?" She said she sat on Miroku's lap and kissed him. Miroku nodded. Sango started drinking her drink.

"So what started it off this time?" Miroku asked.

"He thinks I stole his money, but I think Sesshomaru took it. I said that and that's when he got really angry with me and kicked me out."

"Well you know if it ever gets too bad you can come and live here."

"Thanks."

"I know it's tough but me and Miroku will always be there for you when you need us. No matter what."

"Yes but in the future try not to interrupt us when where gonna have sex."

"How am I suppose to know when you guys are gonna do it." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know maybe try phoning us or something."

"Well I see I'm not really wanted."

"Sure you are just not at times like that."

"Miroku shut up is that all you care about is sex? This is more important." Sango said as she hit Miroku.

"Yes you're right."

"Of course, I'm always right." Sango said with a smile.


	3. parody

This is just a parody my sister thought of and it was funny when she said it but im not sure if it will be funny when I write it. If it's not funny I don't care I'm still putting it in.

Parody:

"Hey, dads looking for you." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"tell him I'm not in the mood today."

"You tell him that. Oh and me and Rin are back together no thanks to you at all."

"Why would I care about your relationship."

"Well you seem to care when you were destroying it!!!!!!"

"That's because you slept with my ex girlfriend!!!!!!!!"

"Who hasn't." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. Just as he was about to go and knock Sesshomaru out he heard a voice.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha's dad. He went upstairs to see his dad sitting there drinking tea. "I say o boy, I've given up alcohol. What do you say we go and have a picnic in the park." He said in a British accent.

"That would be smashing father." They went skipping together out of the house. As they were skipping they pasted sesshomaru.

"what the fuck?" Sesshomaru thought to himself looking confused.


	4. parody two

Ok this is another one me and my sister (fallen angel Kiyomi) made up btw she's the one that comes up with the funny stuff. We where watching south park and thought of inuyasha and came up with this. If you haven't seen south park you wont get this. You just need to think of kikyo looking and talking like shelly (Stan's sister).

Parody two:

7 minutes later they arrived at Miroku's and he got out of the car and went inside. Inuyasha started driving to kikyo's house.

"Her car is in the driveway which means that's she's most likely in." Inuyasha said to himself. He went inside and went up to her balcony where she was standing. They were standing face to face when she smiles and he sees she randomly has braces. she picks him up and threw him over the balcony.

"Turd!!!" she yelled and walked inside.


End file.
